


TIMESTAMP for Leg Legs Legs

by purplesocrates



Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Hannibal Extended Universe, Lace, M/M, Modern AU, Possessive Behaviour, Timestamp, sex against a window
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 10:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: Timestamp for Legs Legs LegsDoesn't really matter if you haven't read the original fic as this is just smut, but if you want some background then it may help!Galahad gets another job with a photographer that is not Tristan...he has to pay the price...





	TIMESTAMP for Leg Legs Legs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Legs Legs Legs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381804) by [purplesocrates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates). 



> Timestamp for [Legs Legs Legs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19381804)

It was Isolde who told him. It was a job, a good job, a very well paid one and that would get him even more exposure. At first Arthur had assigned Tristan to all of Galahad’s jobs as they worked so well together, and he also was not prepared to deal with Tristan’s whinging if he didn’t. This is why he had asked Isolde to tell Galahad, and then Arthur had gone away on business, out of LA and uncontactable. The job was for a health food chain that was very well known, however, they had their own photographer, one who was non negotiable. They also did not want Tristan anywhere near the shoot having heard his reputation.

Tristan was making coffee, the coffee machine was loud so Galahad went out to the bedroom to take the call. He was pacing up and down by the large window when Tristan appeared. “You alright?” He says making his way to Galahad who stopped pacing when he saw Tristan, he still held his phone at his side. “Coffee is done. Was that Arthur?” Tristan says.

Galahad looks down and then up at Tristan “no, he has gone away apparently, on some retreat in the desert with Guinevere.”

Tristan laughs, Guinivere was constant in her inconsistency, appearing in Arthur’s life as quickly as she would leave. Arthur always asked how high, though, whenever she said jump. He supposes the same could be said about him and Galahad. “She’s back is she? Wonder how long this time?”

“It was Isolde.” Galahad says evenly. “Who called me.”

Tristan raises an eyebrow and walks closer to Galahad “oh yeah.”

“Yeah.” Galahad says as Tristan gets closer. “She had a job for me.”

“You or us?” Tristan says, now standing very close to Galahad so his back hits the vertical slats of the blind on the large window behind him and he drops his phone, which makes a dull thud on the carpet. 

“Just me.” Galahad breathes as Tristan’s hands stroke down Galahad’s arms, finding his hands taking them in his own. “They have their own photographer. It’s for that new health food store, the ones opening everywhere. They always use the same guy, someone called Merlin.”

“Really.” Tristan says as he meets Galahad’s gaze which looks very unsure and with a twinkle of fear, however Tristan can also feel Galahad’s burgeoning arousal against his leg. “You want my permission do you pup?” Galahad closes his eyes briefly as Tristan brings Galahad’s hands above his head holding them together against the window with one hand, his other hand strokes down the side of Galahad’s face. “For someone else to use my muse? To look at my pup?”

Galahad moans and opens his eyes, he nods and bites his lower lip. “Yes.”

“What if they like you too much pup?” Tristan says, his free hand gently holds Galahad’s throat now, a slight threatening pressure which makes Galahad’s cock flinch. “What if they want to touch you?”

Galahad wriggles slightly but he is mostly restrained by Tristan’s grip and the pressure of his body against his. “I won’t let them Tristan.” Galahad’s voice is a soft whisper and it makes Tristan want to kiss him, but he doesn’t.

“You won’t let anyone else touch you?” Tristan says as he brushes his lips over Galahad’s. “What if I don’t want anyone else looking at you, taking pictures of you? What if I just want you for myself?”

Galahad moans again because Tristan is impossibly close and the way he is being so possessive of Galahad never fails to turn him on. “I am yours, always.” 

“Are you?” Tristan whispers and removes his hand from Galahad’s throat, he runs it down his chest over the thin white t shirt he is wearing until he finds his crotch. Galahad is wearing jeans and Tristan can see the outline of his cock straining against the denim now, he smirks when he sees it. He puts his hand on the bulge and squeezes slightly making Galahad whimper.

“Yes Tristan!” Galahad whines now and tries to wriggle more but Tristan’s grip on his hands above his head is iron clad.

“Hmmm pup, then why would you want anyone but me to photograph you?” Tristan says as he squeezes again. “Don’t you want me to take your picture anymore pup?”

“Argh Tristan, you know I do.” Galahad says and manages to open his eyes and meet Tristan’s intense stare “this would be a good opportunity for me.”

“I can tell you want to do it.” Tristan says and squeezes once more a little harder this time causing Galahad to shout. “Are you excited about it pup? Is that what you want? Another man’s eyes looking at you? Desiring you? Wondering what it would be like to fuck you?”

Galahad closes his and eyes and moans as Tristan gently kisses the curve of his neck. “No Tristan. Just because they take my picture doesn’t mean they will want to fuck me.”

Tristan laughs and bites Galahad’s neck before looking at him “yes it does pup. You are infinitely fuckable.”

Galahad smiles “do you trust me?”

Tristan smiles “you I trust, pup, it’s them I don’t.”

“You think I need a knight in shining armour to protect my virtue?” Galahad says and wriggles against Tristan’s hand “you took that, remember?”

Tristan smiles and kisses Galahad’s chin “I do, vividly.” Tristan then begins to undo Galahad’s fly with his spare hand, lowering the jeans he finds what he hoped he would. Lace. “These do not look virtuous Galahad.”

Galahad moans and shakes his curls “you bought them.”

“Indeed I did.” Tristan says and he did, he bought Galahad an obscene amount of lace. Much of which has since been ruined. This pair of lace panties are a deep red and stand out quite starkly against Galahad’s pale skin. His cock is straining against the lace and it makes Tristan lick his lips. “You know the price though pup?”

“The price?” Galahad says as innocently as he can.

Tristan smirks “I am going to make you come pup, over and over and over and then I will lock this away” Tristan squeezes Galahad’s cock under the lace causing him to lean his head back swear, “you will keep my cock safe from anyone else when I am not there to guard it pup.”

“Yes Tristan.” Galahad says breathless now with desire, he loves nothing more that Tristan referring to Galahad’s cock as his own.

Tristan releases his grip on Galahad’s hands “turn around pup, face the window.” 

Galahad moans as his arms are released. The blinds are closed but they are those slatted type that move when you press up against them. Tristan doesn’t have neighbours per se but they can be seen by people walking by if they look up. Tristan knows this but has decided he apparently doesn’t care. Galahad does as he is told and turns so he is facing the window, hands on the glass. Tristan pulls Galahad’s jeans down so they are pooled around his ankles revealing the lace panties stretched over his ass. “Don’t move pup.” Tristan commands.

Galahad whimpers but doesn’t move, he can hear that Tristan is opening the drawer of the bedside table where they keep the lube. Soon Tristan is back and running his hand over the lace of Galahad’s panties before rolling them down to just under the curve of his ass. Galahad hears the pop of the lube bottle and then shortly after the thud as the bottle hits the floor just as his phone did. Then there are fingers, deft and persistent inside him, that glorious pain that soon turns to something else, something searing and electric. Galahad bucks up against Tristan’s fingers as they push and pull inside him, soon finding that sweet spot.

Tristan works his finger inside roughly but he knows Galahad likes it, they fucked this morning so he is still a little open from that. Galahad’s legs are shaking with the effort of staying upright, his palms pressed to the glass. “Fuck!” Galahad moans and Tristan smiles.

“Good pup. You take this so well.” Tristan whispers into Galahad’s ear and bites his lobe causing another gasping whimper to leave Galahad’s lips. “You are going to come untouched pup. Then I am going to fuck you against this window until you cannot stand up.”

“Fuck Tristan! Please!” Galahad shouts as he feels that Tristan has lowered his leather trousers to reveal his very erect cock which he slides against Galahad’s cheeks. “Fuck!”

“You want my cock pup?” Tristan whispers hotly again and takes another sucking bite of Galahad’s earlobe. 

“Yes! Fuck Tristan!” Galahad shouts as Tristan adds a third finger and slides his cock again against Galahad’s ass.

“You gotta come first pup.” Tristan says and Galahad moans.

Tristan keeps on fingering Galahad scissoring him and pressing up against his prostate until he comes loudly and obsenly on the blinds but neither of them care. “Fuck! Tristan! Please!”

Galahad is shaking with overstimulation from his orgasm as Tristan removes his fingers and grabs Galahad’s hips hard enough to bruise before he strokes his cock slicking it with precum and lube before pressing inside Galahad’s waiting hole. “Fuck pup!” Tristan shouts as Galahad feels impossibly tight and hot around his cock. 

“Tristan!” Galahad shouts as he is finally filled.

The grip on Galahad’s hips increases and Tristan begins to thrust harshly, he leans his head back and moans out Galahad’s name. He fucks Galahad with quick, hard thrusts, sweat beading on his forehead. Galahad is starting to lose it, his legs shaking with effort, his hands spread wide against the window, his forehead pressed against the blinds. It is clear that soon it is only Tristan’s grip that is keeping him upright. Tristan loves Galahad like this, over stimulated and shaking, the moans and small whimpers are impossibly arousing. It does not take long until Tristan comes loudly and Galahad moans, almost falling to the ground.

Tristan catches him “I’ve got you pup. We are far from done.” Tristan says as he slips out of Galahad picking him up and carrying him to the bed he lies Galahad down. Galahad is now hoping there will be many more jobs with other photographers as he is pretty sure he is in for one hell of a weekend.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated as much as Tristan appreciates lace on Galahad.


End file.
